Remember
by SimonSeville08
Summary: Simon had a dream about his counterpart's upcoming accident but what happened in the reality is completely the opposite of it, now he's suffering from amnesia, and it's up to the rest to make him remember Jeanette.  CGI Universe!  Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another Simonette fanfic story… Hope you like it… __**R&R**__! (CGI UNIVERSE)_

"Jeanette! Open your eyes! Please!" the blue clad chipmunk yelled at his counterpart's lifeless body at the emergency room.

"I'm sorry sir, we've done everything that we can do to revive her" the doctor said as Simon weep helplessly beside the purple clad chipette "I'm really sorry, we're going now" the doctor leaves together with the nurses to give Simon some time with her.

"No…" tears came gushing down from his blue eyes "It can't be…" he grasped Jeanette's paw tightly. He brushed off some fallen bangs that covered most of her forehead. Simon wants to make believe that Jeanette is only sleeping quietly at the top of the hospital bed, her fur is still warm, she still has a pink blush on her cheeks, and her lips are still red. But the truth keeps on ringing in his mind "_Jeanette is now gone, and I can do nothing about it_".

"Jeanette, if you can hear me, open your eyes and tell me that you're okay" Simon tried again once more, but didn't get any response from the bespectacled chipette.

Convinced that his counterpart is now really gone, he burst into tears as he knelt beside her. "Jeanette! Jeanette! Come back!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs and hoped that Jeanette would hear it in the afterlife.

"Jeanette! I can't live without you! Jeanette….!" He yelled once more until the scene started to fade away into darkness.

* * *

><p>He heard a familiar voice calling his name "Simon! Simon! Wake up!"<p>

"Hmmm?" he hummed in a sleepy voice. When his vision cleared, he saw his older brother and younger brother beside him.

"Wake up Simon!" Theodore squeaked with a worried expression.

The blue clad chipmunk sat up and reached for his eyeglasses "What's the matter?" Simon asked with a baffled expression.

"You're having a dream!" Theodore squeaked.

"Dream?" Simon repeated, and then he remembered about it. It was no dream, it is a nightmare. He dreamed about Jeanette's lifeless body in the hospital bed, but he can't remember how she died.

"And what's weird is that you keep on shouting 'Jeanette!' 'Jeanette!' 'Please! Come back!' 'Jeanette!' so many times on your sleep!" Alvin explained. "Good thing the girls are watching a movie downstairs" Alvin snickered. Simon's cheeks started to blush because of pure embarrassment.

"What's happening here?" the three heard a familiar voice; the chipmunks tilted their heads towards the bedroom door and saw the chipettes "I said, what's happening here?" Brittany asked again, her paws rested on her waist.

"Well, Simon here is…" Alvin started but was cut off by Simon who elbowed him on the side. Alvin gave his brother a 'what-was-that-for?' glare.

"Nothing, we're just having a chat about um… toaster waffles" Simon lied scratching the back of his head.

Brittany raise her eyebrow, clearly not buying Simon's excuse "Really? Then why are you shouting Jeanette's name?" Brittany stepped closer to Simon's deep blue colored bunk waiting for an answer.

"Well…because…" Simon stammered, the chipettes leaned closer to lend their ear to the blue clad chipmunk. "I had a—"Simon started but was cut off by Dave yelling from downstairs.

"Guys? Who left the television on?" Dave asked.

"Sorry Dave, we forgot to turn it off!" Brittany replied back.

"Turn it off next time when you leave" Dave said again, as he turns off the television.

"Yes Dave, we will" Brittany promised him. Then she turned to Simon again "So you were saying?"

Simon gulped a lump in his throat then sighed "I had a nightmare" he lowered his head, waiting for the girls to laugh at him. It's not normal for 'smart' guys like him to have a nightmare and scream at the same time calling a chipette's name. Well, in Theodore's case, there's an exception, he always have nightmares about monsters since a long time ago.

Instead of laughing, the chipettes stared at him in a baffled expression "Then why are you calling Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

Simon sighed in relief because the chipettes didn't laugh at him "Well, it goes like this…" Simon started to tell his dream to the chipettes and to his brothers.

After a minute of storytelling, they all gasp in surprise. "I died?" Jeanette repeated.

"Well, it's just a dream" Simon said and scratched his arms "there's a one in a million chance it will happen"

"Simon's right" Alvin wrapped his arms around in Brittany's and Jeanette's shoulder "Don't worry, it'll be fine, besides, we'll be always by your side in case something bad happens" Alvin reassured.

Brittany and Jeanette only nodded in Alvin's remark. "I think we should get ready if we don't want to be late for our rehearsal at the school theater" Brittany said.

"What? I thought our rehearsal will be on Saturday?" Alvin asked.

"It is Saturday today Alvin" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Aw nuts!" Alvin snapped.

_A/N: End of chapter, thank you for reading, read the next chapters to know what will happen next. __**Review please**__! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it! __**R&R**__!_

The chipmunks and chipettes waited for Dave outside their house. After a minute, Dave came back with a bad news "Bad news guys, the car is not in good shape today, I'll take it to the repair shop"

"It's okay Dave, we'll walk from here, and the school is not that far" Eleanor said.

"Are you sure guys?" Dave asked again.

The six only nodded and said their goodbyes to Dave "Good bye Dave" they all yelled.

"Good bye guys, be careful!" Dave yelled back.

* * *

><p>The six walked in an elevated pavement beside the street. Alvin and Brittany are having a meaningless argument with each other just like always. Theodore and Eleanor are talking about the new recipes they learned from watching a cooking show. Simon and Jeanette only walked silently behind them.<p>

While walking, Simon is remembering his dream earlier that morning; he can't get the memory off of his head. It's driving him crazy the whole time.

"Simon? Are you ok?" Jeanette asked interrupting the blue clad chipmunk's thought.

"Uh…yeah" he quickly replied.

"Are you still thinking about your dream?" Jeanette asked again.

Simon sighed to clear off his mind before he replied "That dream of mine is bugging me, I can't shake off the feeling that something bad will happen" he said in a bothered tone.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, trust me" Jeanette gave her counterpart a reassuring smile as she place her left paw at his shoulder.

Simon smiled back at his counterpart, but Jeanette's words didn't take away all of his doubt.

"Oh wait! I have something for you! Hope you like it" Jeanette said excitedly as she pull a piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it over to her counterpart.

Simon opened it and revealed a ticket to a Science exhibit. Simon's eyes lit up upon seeing this. It's been a long time since he visited one. Jeanette giggled at his expression; she thought that it is cute.

"Wow, Jeanette… thank you, I really appreciate it" Simon said to his counterpart, trying not to blush.

"You're welcome Simon" she smiled warmly to the blue clad chipmunk.

"Alright! Here we are!" Alvin shouted as he gestured to their school at the other side of the road. The rest stopped to look at their school for a second, and then Brittany started to ask "How do we get to the other side?"

"Isn't it obvious? Let's use a pedestrian lane to cross" Alvin grinned. Brittany glared at his counterpart "I know Mr. Smarty pants. What I mean is that isn't it a bit dangerous? the motorists will not notice us if we cross their because of our small size" Brittany said a little bit anxious.

"Then we'll cross it with other people" Alvin said.

The six of them looked around. Because it is Saturday, there are no students in the vicinity and most of the people stay at their house in weekends "On second thought…" Alvin smiled.

"Well, let's traverse this road when there are no speeding cars around" Simon suggested.

"Good idea Si" Alvin gave his brother a pat in the back.

* * *

><p>The six waited until the traffic cleared off, they clung to each other as they crossed the road. When they're about a few feet from the other side, a strong wind suddenly blew at them. The science exhibit ticket flew off from Simon's hand "Oh no!" he yelled. Jeanette looked at the hovering piece of paper in the midair then it landed flat at the middle of the wide asphalt road. She looks over to Simon who is now wearing a sad face.<p>

Jeanette felt bad for her counterpart, and then she looked again at the ticket resting on the road. Jeanette tilted her head to her right and left. When she confirmed that there are no cars, she quickly ran towards the paper. "Jeanette! No! Stay here!" Simon shouted at the top of his lungs. But it is already too late; a speeding car suddenly appeared from nowhere and it will hit Jeanette in a matter of seconds. "Jeanette!" Brittany and Eleanor yelled.

The purple clad chipette looked at the speeding car in horror as she stood there at the middle frozen in the spot.

Simon's dream suddenly flashed in his mind "_It is starting…no… I can't let it happen" _he hopped off the elevated pavement towards his counterpart. "_I can make it!"_ his getting closer and closer to Jeanette just like the car. It's like he's having a race with the car, whoever gets to Jeanette first wins. 5 feet closer, 3 feet closer, 2 feet closer, everything around him is like in slow motion as he run towards his counterpart "Jeanette!" the blue clad chipmunk called once more to her. In a nick of time, he managed to push Jeanette out of the way to the other side. He made a sigh of relief for a millisecond but quickly changed into horror when the bumper of the car is only a feet away from him.

*BAM!*, a loud impact echoed throughout the street, followed by another loud thud from the distance. Jeanette got up slowly and reached for her purple eyeglasses which flew off when Simon pushed her. When her sight cleared, she caught a glance of the car driving away from the scene, and then she looked over to her counterpart's unconscious body. Her eyes grew wider in horror as tears started to well up in her eyes.

She yelled as she scurried towards her counterpart.

"Simon!"

_A/N: end of chapter, so Simon is the one who gets into an accident instead of Jeanette…hmmm… read the next chapters to know what will happen! __**Review please**__! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's chapter 3, hope you like it! __**R&R**__! _(Wow, 83 visitors in 2 days, but only got 4 reviews... oh well, I'm cool with that, sharing my stories to other people is enough to make me happy, but still, seeing many reviews makes me happier ^^ )_  
><em>

"Simon!" Alvin yelled moving towards his brother. "Brittany! Call for help!" the red clad chipmunk called to his shoulder.

"I-I'm on it" Brittany said in a panicky way as she pulled her pink phone from her purse.

Jeanette rushed to her counterpart's side calling out his name "Simon!"

"Simon!" Alvin yelled again as he arrived.

"Don't touch him Alvin! He might have some fractured bones!" Jeanette warned.

Alvin stepped back a little then knelt beside his younger brother "What should we do?" he asked panicky.

"I-I don't know, let's just wait for help…" Jeanette tears began rolling down her cheeks. Simon reclines unconsciously at the road, his eyeglasses are already broken in half, and different bruises and cuts with bloods are can be seen at the top of his fur. After a moment, Theodore, Eleanor and Brittany came rushing down to the scene.

"I already called an ambulance" Brittany said kneeling beside Alvin. "I told you that crossing thing is not a good idea!" she yelled to her counterpart.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault that crazy car suddenly appeared from nowhere!" Alvin yelled back.

"Stop fighting! You two are not helping!" Eleanor yelled at her older sister and Alvin.

"Simon! Simon!" the purple clad chipette yelled again, her tears are over flowing in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the scene and brought Simon to the nearest hospital. Once they arrived, Simon is quickly brought to the emergency room, a doctor and several nurses came to aid the blue clad chipmunk. "Call a veterinarian, and prepare everything for a surgery" the doctor commanded, the nurses nodded in response. After a few minutes, the veterinarian arrived and had a short conversation with the doctor before going to the operating room.<p>

Jeanette weep quietly at one of the chairs at the hallway, her sisters tried their best to comfort her. "Jean, everything will gonna be fine" Eleanor said.

"Ellie's right, so stop crying now Jean" Brittany stroked her younger sister's back.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't rush down to the road and get that ticket, all of this wouldn't happen" the purple clad chipette said between sobs, her face shows regret.

"Jean, don't blame yourself for what happened to Simon" Brittany said.

"Simon's dream is right, something bad will happen to me today…" Jeanette said and buried her face to her paws "He sacrificed himself just to save me. I should be the one inside that operating room, not him!"

After a minute, Dave came rushing down towards the five "What happened?" he asked.

"Simon got caught in an accident" Brittany said.

"A-Accident? How?" Dave exclaimed.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other, having a mental conversation. "Well…" Brittany started but was cut off by her weeping sister "I'm sorry Dave! It's my entire fault…"

"Would someone explain to me what happened?" Dave asked in a baffled expression.

"It goes like this…" Brittany started telling Dave about what happened earlier that day, "…and that's what really happened" the pink clad chipette ended after a minute of explaining.

Dave sighed after hearing Brittany's tale, he turned to Jeanette and knelt down "It's not your fault Jeanette, it's nobody's fault" He sighed again then stood "I guess all we can do now is to wait".

* * *

><p>Alvin kept on pacing back and forth in the hallway making Brittany annoyed "Would you stop that Alvin? You're making me dizzy".<p>

Alvin just ignored his counterpart and continued his restless movement. It's been three hours since the doctor entered the operating room. After a few more minutes, the red light wore off, and the doctor emerged from the door. Dave immediately got up to confront the doctor.

"Are you Mr. Seville?" the doctor asked, still wearing his surgical mask.

"Yes I am" Dave replied.

"I want to have a word with you for a minute" the doctor said as he escorted Dave at the end of the hallway.

"How is Simon?" Dave asked worried.

"I should say that the surgery is a success" the doctor said, taking off his mask and gloves.

"Thanked God" Dave lifted his head high up, taking a quick glance at the ceiling.

"We managed to fix him up, but we still need to run some test for him" the doctor explained "however, there's a little problem" he added.

Dave's eyes grew wider by the time he heard the word 'problem' "Wh-What's the problem?" he stammered.

"Well, due to the strong impact from the car accident, it damages a portion of his brain, thus resulting into a temporary amnesia" the doctor explained "but don't worry, his memory loss is only minimal and not that serious"

"What do you mean?" Dave said.

"Well, it means that he can still remember some from his past, and others are still a blur, and in rare cases, he'll completely forgot about someone or something from his past"

"You mean there's a chance he wouldn't remember any of us?" Dave asked.

"Sorry but I can't answer that question, all we can do now is wait for the him to wake up to see the results" the doctor apologized "but, I have an advice just in case, bring some of his personal belongings or talk to him regularly about his past, that'll help him to remember" the doctor looked at his clock "I need to go now, there's still other patients that I need to attend to"

"Oh ok, thank you very much and I'll remember your advice" Dave said shaking the doctor's left hand.

Dave goes back where the five are waiting "Dave, what did the doctor said? Please tell me that it's not that serious" Alvin said hopping into one of the chairs.

"Well, the doctor said that Simon is fine for now, but he also said that Simon will be having a temporary amnesia" Dave said to the red clad chipmunk.

"Amnesia? Does that mean he will not remember any of us?" Alvin asked.

"We'll see after he wakes up" Dave said as he escorted the five into Simon's ward.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they all looked down on Simon's unconscious body, different tubes are connected to his arm and an oxygen mask rested in his face. Jeanette sat beside her counterpart at the top of his hospital bed; her paws are locked into his.<p>

"Dave, I'm starting to get hungry" Theodore grumbled rubbing his tummy.

"Ok, we'll get some food, would someone want to come with us?" he asked.

"I'll stay here, in case he wakes up" Jeanette said in a low tone. Dave nodded and left with Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor.

Jeanette sighed, grasping her counterpart's paw. "I'm sorry Simon, I didn't want this happen" her eyes started to well up "If you can hear me, please wake up" she said but got no response from the blue clad chipmunk.

Suddenly, she felt a weak squeeze in her paws. She looked over Simon; his eyes flickered as it adjusted to the scenery around him "Hmmm…" the blue clad chipmunk groaned.

Jeanette's eyes grew wider, and then quickly grabbed her purple phone to call her sister "Hello? Britt? Simon is already awake" she said.

"We're on our way" the other line said before hanging up. She put her phone down and quickly run towards the hospital phone, she dialed the nurse station "hello? Nurse? The patient is already awake, please call the doctor"

"Yes ma'am" the nurse said before hanging up. A minute later, Dave and the five together with the doctor came inside the ward. The doctor quickly checked the blue clad chipmunk.

The doctor turned to Dave "His vital signs are now normal, it's a miracle he's recovering fast from his physical injuries" he said.

"That's a relief, how about his amnesia?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry about it, he'll recover from it too soon enough. I need to go" the doctor said.

"Thank you very much" Dave said shaking the doctor's hand and escorting him to the door.

Back at the bed, Simon is now starting to wake again "Ughh" the blue clad chipmunk groaned.

_A/N: end of chapter, I know the amnesia thing is already old and used by many story authors, but I want to have my own 'amnesia story' ^^. For those who reviewed my previous chapters, thank you very much, I really appreciate them! Read the next chapter to know what will happen and __**keep on reviewing**__! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's chapter 4, hope you like it! __**R&R!**_

"Simon!" the five yelled and gathered around the blue clad chipmunk. "Simon! Tell me you remember us!" Alvin yelled to his younger brother.

"Huh? Alvin?" Simon squinted at his older brother and focused his eyesight.

"Yes! Do you remember Theodore?" Alvin motioned to their younger brother.

"Yeah, I remember Theo" he said under his breath.

"Simon? What do you feel now?" Dave cut in.

"Dave, I think I'm fine…" Simon murmured.

"Do you remember anything before you got into the accident?" Dave asked.

"The last thing I could remember…" he tried to remember "the car is beside me, felt a sharp pain run through my body, heard voices calling my name, and then everything went black" Simon explained.

"Hey bro, you remember the chipettes right?" Alvin asked and gestured to the girls.

"Yeah, I remember Brittany and Eleanor" Simon glanced at the pink clad chipette and the green clad chipette and gave them a faint smile.

Jeanette remained silent for the whole time, listening to their conversation. "What about Jeanette? Do you remember her?" Alvin asked, gesturing to the purple clad chipette.

The blue clad chipmunk's face turned into a puzzled expression "Who is Jeanette?"

Everyone gasped inside the room, except for the baffled bespectacled chipmunk. Jeanette's purple eyes started to well up when she heard what her counterpart had said, but she tried not to cry.

"You don't remember Jeanette?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"Who's this Jeanette you've been speaking off?" Simon asked, giving each of them a confused look.

"Hello bro? She's the one you saved before you got hit by the car" Alvin said, waving his hand at his younger brother's face.

"Uhmm, sorry but… I don't really remember anyone named Jeanette" Simon said, brushing off Alvin's hand out of his face. She couldn't take it any longer, the purple clad chipette burst out of the room; her paws are glued to her crying eyes. Brittany and Eleanor followed her outside.

"Oh boy, this is what the doctor's have been talking about" Dave sighed.

"What? Can you explain me what happened?" Simon demanded, trying to get up. But suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the side of his stomach, making him wince.

"No, Simon, don't force yourself. You're still not fully recovered yet" Dave said as he help the blue clad chipmunk to lie down again "just take some rest, I'll tell you everything once you wake up"

Simon calmed down and slowly nodded. Besides, he felt very weak and tired after the incident. He closed his eyes and after a few moments, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Outside Simon's ward in the hallway, Jeanette weep silently at the corner as her sisters tried to comfort her.<p>

"He can't remember me, what should I do?" Jeanette said between sobs.

"Don't worry Jeanette, his memory will come back" Brittany caressed her younger sister's back.

"Yeah, the doctor said that it will only be temporary, so no need to worry" Eleanor agreed.

Jeanette lifted her head from her paws and looked straight to her sisters; her purple eyes are clearly swollen behind those purple glasses because of crying "What if the doctor is wrong? What if his memory will never come back? What if-" she wept helplessly to her sister.

"Stop saying those 'What if' Jean, Simon's memory will come back before you know it" Brittany reassured to her younger sister.

The purple clad chipette only nodded, brushing off the left over tears in her cheeks, but her doubt is still there and trying to get the best of her.

* * *

><p>That evening, Simon woke up again. "Dave? Alvin? Theo?" Simon called in a low, sleepy voice.<p>

"Si, you're awake" Alvin said as he walked towards his younger brother with Theodore.

"Where's Dave?" Simon asked groggily.

"He's with the doctor outside, he'll be back in a moment" Theodore said. As if on cue, Dave entered the ward.

"Simon, you're awake, how do you feel?" Dave asked, walking towards his adoptive son.

"I'm better Dave, so about the promise you made earlier, tell me what happened" Simon said adjusting his newly made glasses, but still the same design just like his former one.

"I don't really know 'exactly' what happened" Dave said scratching his head "but Alvin and Theodore here knows the whole story" he gestured to the two chipmunks.

"Don't ask me, I'm arguing with Brittany at that time" Alvin said.

"I know what had happened" the green clad chipmunk cleared his throat "as long as I can remember, Jeanette gave you some sort of a ticket for a science exhibit" Theodore said trying to remember it.

"I heard that name again, who is this Jeanette anyway?" Simon asked.

"Jeanette is one of the chipettes, the one that wears purple glasses, she's the sister of Brittany and Eleanor, she lived with us about a year ago when I saved them from Ian" Alvin explained "and you also have a crush on her" Alvin added with a grin in his face.

"I kinda remember some from what you've said; the others are still a blur in my mind, except for this Jeanette, I'm totally clueless about her" Simon said, trying to sit up.

"No, Simon…" Dave said.

"I'm fine Dave" he stopped his adoptive father "Go on" Simon gestured to his brothers.

"Then, after giving that ticket, we arrived at the school for our rehearsal, but it is on the other side of the road, so we need to cross" Theodore said continuing the story "We crossed the road, then suddenly a wind blew your ticket to the air and landed at the middle of the highway"

"And then I ran to get it, then I got hit by an over speeding car?" Simon guessed.

"No, that's not what actually happened" Theodore sat beside his brother "Jeanette is the one who went to get it for you, then the car suddenly appeared, that's when you started running towards her and pushed her out of the way"

"I pushed her away so the car will hit me instead?" Simon guessed again.

Alvin and Theodore nodded. "I don't get it; I don't remember any of it, what's wrong with me?" Simon frustratingly scratches his head.

"The doctor said that you have a temporary amnesia, but it'll wear off soon" Theodore said.

"Am-Amnesia?" Simon yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, so you'll need plenty of rest to get well soon" Dave said giving Simon a chipmunk size glass of water. After drinking it, Simon lay down again then drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: end of chapter, oh no! He can't remember Jeanette! Poor Jeanette… anyway… read the next chapter to know what will happen next….thank you for reading and please __**review**__!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's chapter 5, hope you like it! __**R&R**__!_

Three days have passed and everyone is trying their best to help Simon recover his memory by bringing some of his personal belongings. Dave brought some of his favorite books from their home, and prepared some of his favorite toaster waffles. Alvin, Theodore, and the chipettes always talk to him a lot about their adventures last year, in case he doesn't remember any of them.

"Hey Si, do you still remember how we get into Dave's house?" Alvin asked.

"Um…yeah… I think so" the blue clad chipmunk said trying to remember his past "Is that when we took a ride in a basket full of muffins?" he guessed.

"That's right!" Alvin yelled, giving his brother a pat in the back.

"Simon, do you still remember the gift you gave to Dave on our first Christmas with him?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I think it's a paper clip compass" Simon said guessed.

"Simon, what about the first day you met us?" Eleanor asked.

"Hmm… it's still blurry, but I'm pretty sure it's in a school or something" Simon said tapping his forehead.

"That's right, we first met you along the lockers" she said.

"Oh, do you remember our first concert together?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, it's in a school contest, I remember when Ian locked you on a cage that night, and Eleanor and I helped to open the lock" Simon said.

"Umm, it's Jeanette and you who opened the lock" Brittany corrected.

"Oh… is it Jeanette? Sorry. It's kinda weird I don't remember anything about her" Simon explained clearly embarrassed.

"No, no…It's okay, at least your trying your best" Jeanette said shyly. Simon only nodded in response.

"Anything more you remember?" Theodore asked.

"Hmmm…." The blue clad chipmunk hummed while thinking "Well, I still remember when we had our vacation in a cruise ship then ended up stranded in an island with an active volcano"

"Yes and that spider bite turned you into Simone!" Eleanor squeaked.

"I don't remember anything when I became Simone, all I knew is that when I woke up, Dave already found us and Ian is beside him in a pelican suit" Simon said "then I remember someone has been kidnapped?" he asked.

"Zoe kidnapped Jeanette so that she can use her to get the treasure behind the waterfall, and you came to her rescue" Brittany reminded him.

"Ohh…I don't remember that, sorry" Simon said apologized.

After a few moments, Dave burst into the room "Guys, I have good news, the doctor said Simon can go home now" he said with a wide smile planted in his face.

"Really?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, you heard it right" Dave guaranteed

"Yay!" Eleanor and Theodore yelled in joy.

Jeanette turned to her counterpart to tell the news "Simon, you're finally going home" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah that's great" he smiled and tried to remember the purple clad chipette's name "umm…Leanette? He guessed.

"It's Jeanette" the purple clad chipette giggled.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Jeanette, I'm still really confused" the blue clad chipmunk stammered because of embarrassment.

"It's ok, if you have any questions don't be shy to ask me" she smiled to her counterpart.

"Alright, I'll take note on that" he returned the smile, making Jeanette blush under her chocolate colored fur.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dave and the six left the hospital and headed towards home. When Simon got off the car, he partly remembered the house. "Wow, it's been like ages since the last time I got here" the blue clad chipmunk said entering the living room.<p>

"I'm glad you still remember our living room, what about your brother's and the chipette's bedroom?" Dave asked behind him.

"Of course" he said, making his way towards upstairs with his brothers and the chipettes.

When they reached their bedroom, he stared at the two triple deck beds at the opposite side of the room. "Still remember you're bunk Si?" the purple clad chipette asked her counterpart.

Simon observed the beds before answering "I think it's the blue one, considering I'm wearing a blue sweater now Weanette" Simon guessed.

Jeanette giggled again "Si, it is Jeanette"

"Oh…my bad" Simon sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

The purple clad chipette giggled again and gave her counterpart a pat in the back "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the six sleep early because they'll go to school tomorrow. However, Simon stayed awake in his bunk; he can't sleep trying to remember all of his fuzzy memories. He wanted to talk to someone so he glanced to his brother's bed, but they are already in deep slumber. He hopped off and scurried towards the triple deck bed of the chipettes, he quickly hopped to the purple bunk where Jeanette is sleeping quietly.<p>

The blue clad chipmunk knelt beside her and shook her lightly "Hey, wake up" he whispered.

The purple clad chipette stirred and opened her eyes, she reached for her purple glasses. "Simon? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Umm… sorry to wake you up Deanette but—"he stopped when he heard Jeanette's giggle. Simon's cheeks blushed "Jeanette…I mean Jeanette, sorry…" he quickly said.

"It's okay, I'm guessing you want to know more about your past?" Jeanette asked as she sat up from her bed.

"Umm, yes" Simon said.

"Ok, we can talk about it the whole night if you want" the purple clad chipette sat down at the edge of her bunk.

"I think I won't last that long" Simon joined beside her then started their long night chat.

_A/N: end of chapter, Simon can't get Jeanette's name right. Oh well, hope you like it...the next chapter will cover their conversation that night, so don't miss it. Thank you for reading and __**please review**__!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's chapter 6, the conversation of Jeanette and Simon is here, so read it and I hope you'll like it! __**R&R**__!  
>P.S. (for those who still didn't watch the 3<em>_rd__ movie, this chapter contains spoilers) _

There was an awkward silence between the two for a full minute. "So, umm, where do I start?" the purple clad chipette asked while she curled a lock of her brunette hair.

"How about the first time we met?" Simon suggested.

"Okay, it started in school when me and my sister's saw you and your bothers along the lockers hallway" the purple clad chipette stopped and blushed as she reminisced the first time she saw Simon "Well, we don't formally met at that time, we just stared at each other for a couple of seconds then Brittany pulled me and Eleanor away" she added.

"Oh… okay, how about our first performance on stage together?" the blue clad chipmunk asked.

"You already answered that earlier, we had our first performance at the school contest" Jeanette said.

"What? But I only remember Brittany and Eleanor at that time" he murmured, he suddenly felt guilty because he can't remember any of those, especially the first time they met.

Jeanette quickly noticed her counterpart's woeful expression "Want me to tell what happened when we're stranded on that island?" she asked.

"I could remember everything that happened on the island, except the moments I'm with you and when I became Simone" Simon scratched his head.

"I'll gladly narrate it to you" the purple clad chipette smiled.

"Really?" Simon lifted his head.

"Sure" Jeanette smiled. "Do you remember when Alvin spilled a whole bottle of sunscreen at the ship's deck?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember that" he replied.

"We both oil-skated in it, twirling around, then I'm about to slip up and—"Jeanette stopped and started giggling.

"What's funny?" the blue clad chipmunk asked in a baffled expression.

"Well, you held my hand and prevented it, but you slipped up in the process, and it's kinda funny" she giggled again.

Simon chuckled when he heard his counterpart's cute giggle "Please continue" he said.

"Sorry, I got carried away" she cleared her throat "How about when you pulled a joke about the shuffleboard?" she giggled again.

"Oh… I remember that, the 10% shuffle, 90% bored?" he guessed.

"Yeah, that one, it's really fun" the purpled clad chipette said.

"How about when we're on the island, before I became Simone?" Simon asked changing the subject.

"Oh that, well there's nothing much moment between us before you became Simone" she said fixing her glasses.

"Then what happened when I became Simone?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me see, you kissed my arm many times, we danced together in the rain, you saved me when I'm about to fall from a log bridge, and you gave me a gold bracelet that I used as a tiara" she counted it in her tiny fingers.

"Wow, I don't remember any of those" Simon said.

"It's okay, at least that is you, except that, in a different personality" she said "and there's one more thing, when you became Simon again, Zoe kidnapped me and you came to my rescue" she added and blushed slightly under her fur.

"Oh yeah, I remember I rescued someone in the island with the help of Alvin" he thought for a moment "and that is you?"

"Yep" she smiled "Oh, and when we're on the raft, you said something really sweet to me…" she said, her blush started to get redder. She looked at her counterpart, his face is all confused, and clearly he didn't remember anything. She sighed then started "You said to me that even the—"she was cut off by Simon.

"Even the most perfect gem cannot compare to your beauty…" the blue clad chipmunk recited the words like he remembered something by saying it.

"Yeah, something like that" she blushed again.

Simon smiled for a moment but it instantly faded away, he lowered his head slowly.

"What's wrong Simon?" she asked clearly worried about her counterpart.

"I'm sorry Veanette, I-I kinda felt ashamed and guilty because I didn't remember anything about us, it's like that my amnesia is programmed to erase all my memories about you" he said in a low tone.

Jeanette only smiled upon hearing his words, she grabbed his cheeks and looked straight in his blue eyes "For the last time Simon, it is Jeanette, and it's really okay for me if you didn't remember any of those memories. The important thing is you're here with me, with us. Alive. And it's never too late to make another set of wonderful memories together" she said as she brushed her thumb on Simon's furry cheeks.

Simon couldn't help but smile to his counterpart's remarks "You're right" he pressed his paw on Jeanette's paw that is on his cheeks "I guess we can start making some memories together tomorrow?"

"Sure!" she nodded in response.

"It's getting late; I think it's time to hit the hay" the blue clad chipmunk said before standing up "Good night"

"Good night Simon" Jeanette replied back as her counter hopped off from her purple bunk.

Simon is half away from his bunk when he suddenly stops in his steps "And Jeanette?" he said tilting his head back.

"Yes Simon?"

"Thank you for the time and everything, it means a lot to me" he smiled.

"No problem. And thank you too for pronouncing my name correctly this time" she giggled.

Simon smiled again "You're welcome, I guess I just got lucky" he hopped up into his bed and snuggled under his blanket. A minute later, he's now fast asleep.

_A/N: end of chapter, I'm so sorry if this chapter has a lot of talking, but I enjoyed writing it in the middle of the night(I don't know if I made any grammatical errors, hope not) anyway, Thank you for reading and please __**review**__!_

_P.S. Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them all! _

_The seventh cat – I'm sorry, I'm still working on them ^^ and thank you for your review to my story._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's Chapter 7 and probably the last chapter. I only planned on writing this as a one-shot fanfic, but I ended up writing too many chapters because ideas keep on entering on my head. Now, I'm ending it and it makes me sad and happy at the same time. Read this last chapter and I hope you'll like it! R&R!_

The next morning, Dave and the six are having breakfast at the kitchen. Of course, Dave prepared a dozen of toaster waffles for them. Simon sat beside Jeanette. Brittany sat beside Alvin and they're having again another pointless fight with each other. Eleanor sat beside Theodore, just like always, exchanging thoughts about sweets and pastries with each other.

Simon took a bite of his toaster waffle "Wow, it seems to be a long time since I tasted a toaster waffle" he said as he nibbled his breakfast.

"Well, there's more where it came from, want to have another?" Dave asked.

"Sure!" Simon agreed as he took another piece of toaster waffle from Dave "Thank you" he smiled.

"Umm, Simon?" Jeanette pulled his blue sweater to get his attention.

"Yep?"

"Do you remember the science exhibit ticket I gave to you?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Simon hummed trying to remember. After a moment, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket "This?" he asked.

Jeanette nodded with a smile. Simon stared at the ticket, his expression changed.

"I gave it to you before umm…you know, before the accident" Jeanette said.

"No wonder I don't remember how I've got this" Simon chuckled "It says here that the exhibit is today, want to go… w-with me?" Simon hesitated at saying the last sentence.

Jeanette's ears perk up "Really?" she quickly said "I-I mean, sure, I'd love to" she smiled. "But first we need to ask Dave"

"Sure, you can go" Dave quickly said. He was listening to the conversation of the two chipmunks. "But I'll be the one who will take you there, to make sure nothing bad will happen….again" he added.

"Deal, it says here it will start at 10" Simon said.

"Then we'll leave at 9" Dave replied as he finished his breakfast.

At 9, Dave sent Simon and Jeanette to the car. He must have a word with the four remaining chipmunks.

"Ok guys, I'll just take Jeanette and Simon to the Science exhibit" he said "I want you all to behave here while I'm gone" he stared at Alvin when he said the word 'behave'.

"Ok Dave, we'll behave while you're away" Theodore squeaked.

"Theodore and I will keep an eye to Alvin…" she stopped for a moment "and also to Brittany" she added.

"Don't worry about me, I won't do something pointless and stupid just like Alvin" Brittany said.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Alvin yelled, clearly offended.

"Do you want me to repeat it for you?" Brittany shot back.

"Stop it you two, no fighting while I'm gone" Dave snapped and made the two arguing chipmunks stop. "We'll be going now, Jeanette and Simon is waiting" Dave got up then headed towards the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Eleanor yelled.

"Remember what I said guys, BEHAVE" Dave said to his shoulders as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the car left, Alvin started again "Great, now we're stuck in this house with a babbling monster" he rolled his eyes.

Brittany shot a glare at him "Are you calling me a monster?" she pointed a finger at him.

"Why did you react? I don't remember saying any name" Alvin grinned "It means that you're affected because you're the first one to react"

Brittany's face became redder because of anger and annoyance; her blood began to boil inside her veins "Alvin Seville! You're so dead!" Brittany yelled as she clenched her fist.

Alvin knew that it is time to run for his life, he scampered away quickly from Brittany. Brittany followed him as she yelled different words that are it not very pleasant to the ear.

"Oh boy, here they go again" Eleanor muttered.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of travel, Jeanette and Simon finally arrived at the science exhibit.<p>

"Wow!" Jeanette said in amazement as she gazed into the big exhibit building.

"Guys, I'll be here at 3 pm to pick you up, ok?" Dave said from the driver's seat.

"Sure" Simon agreed. Simon and Jeanette started to walk towards the building as Dave started to drive away behind them.

"So, where do we go first?" Jeanette asked.

"How about the Planetarium?" he suggested.

"Ok, planets and stars are nice" she agreed.

Inside the planetarium, the recorded voice started to state facts about the solar system "On average, the planet Mercury is about 36 million miles from the sun…" "The sun is one of about 400 billion stars in the Milky Way galaxy…"Astronaut Neil Armstrong is the first person ever to step onto the Moon on July 20, 1969…"

After the Planetarium show, Jeanette and Simon decided to visit the prehistoric exhibit. They saw different kind of skeletons from dinosaurs, tools made by prehistoric mans and relics.

"Look!" Simon pointed out to a tall skeleton of a dinosaur "It's a Velociraptor skeleton!"

"Wow, it's my first time to see a complete one" Jeanette said in amazement.

"Me too" Simon stared at the Velociraptor's big, pointy, sharp toe "Good thing they didn't exist anymore" he gulped.

"I agree" she replied.

The two continued to stroll around as they admired each exhibit that caught their interest. After 2 hours of walking and admiring, they grew tired and hungry, so they decided to rest for a while outside.

"Phew, that was fun" Simon sighed as he lay down the grass under the tree shade.

"And tiring too" Jeanette added as she sat beside him.

Simon heard a bell from his left, he tilted his head then a grin slowly grew from his face. "Leanette, want some ice cream?" he asked.

Jeanette giggled before answering "Sure, I'll get some for us"

"Let me come with you" Simon said.

"No, you stay here. I can see that you're already comfortable with your position" Jeanette winked then got up.

"Oh, ok, cookies and cream for me please?" Simon said.

"Got it" Jeanette scampered towards the ice cream vendor across the street. Simon followed her movement using his eyes. Jeanette only ordered one, since the ice cream is human size, there is enough for both of them. The purple clad chipette wobbled as she carried the ice cream carefully. Simon smiled a little because of how cute she looks. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, a wild over speeding car appeared. He got up automatically and made his way towards the chipette, knowing that the car will hit Jeanette in seconds.

On his way to Jeanette, his memories started to flash around his mind. All of his memories between him and Jeanette are coming back. "_No…it's happening again…"_ he thought. Just in time, he managed to tackle Jeanette and the ice cream away from the road, and the car barely missed them. They rolled on the asphalt road as the ice cream flew in the air. They landed in a thud, and some of the ice cream landed on Simon's head and blue sweater, but didn't seem to notice it.

"Jeanette, are you ok?" Simon looked straight to the frozen chipette.

After a few seconds, she came to her senses then tears started to roll from her purple eyes. "Simon… you…you saved me, again" she said between sobs "You could've hit by that car and…" she was cut off by Simon.

"Shhh… of course I'll save you Jean, no matter how many times" he hushed trying to comfort Jeanette.

Jeanette stopped from her sobs then looked straight to Simon "Did you just call me Jean?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Simon gave her a smile which is a hint.

Jeanette's eyes grew wider "You…you remember now…" she said.

The ice cream in Simon's head started to melt and came flowing down his face. "Uhh, want some cookies and cream?" he smiled again.

Jeanette tackled him and buried her face into his ice cream coated sweater "Simon, you're back!" she cried.

"Take it easy Jean" he laughed.

"I can't believe it…you're back…I'm so happy…" she said between.

"Don't cry Jean, I hate it when you cry" he patted her head.

"Sorry…" she sniffed. "Let's go home and tell them the good news…" Jeanette paused to stare at their cookies and cream coated clothes "And to change our sweetened clothes"

"You're right, let's go" Simon agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Seville house, Dave, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor are at the living room watching a movie. Suddenly, Jeanette and Simon emerged from the front door.<p>

"We're home!" Jeanette yelled.

Dave quickly got up from the couch with his eyes wide "Why are you here? I thought you're still at the exhibit?" he asked.

"We decided to go home early because we have great news!" she said excitedly. Simon stepped forward and waved to Dave and the other four. "Simon's memory is back!"

"Really?" Theodore squeaked.

"Yay!" Eleanor cheered.

They gathered around Simon and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back bro" Alvin punched his younger brother's arm.

"Good to be back, Alvin" he replied.

"What happened? How did your memory come back?" Dave asked.

Simon cleared his throat then tells the tale to them, about the exhibit, the ice cream and the car. "I don't know how, but it all came back to me" he finished.

"I'm really glad you're back, Simon" Dave said "One thing is for sure, we're going to celebrate because of this"

"I'll call Claire to come over!" Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

"No me!" Brittany yelled.

"Well, first one to pick up the phone will win!" Alvin said as he scampered towards the phone.

"Oh, no you don't" Brittany yelled as she followed her counterpart.

"Theodore and I will do the cooking" Eleanor said.

"I'll help with the cooking" Dave said.

"What about us?" Simon asked.

Theodore and Eleanor scampered towards the kitchen followed by Dave "Just relax and don't worry, we've got this" Dave said.

Simon and Jeanette at each other then shrugged. The two changed their clothes then stayed at the living room to watch another movie.

"I still can't believe your memory is back, Si" Jeanette said.

"Me too, it felt like I've been gone for years" Simon sighed.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, the important thing is you're back" she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I'll tell you a secret Jean" he leaned closer "My mind can forget but my heart can't" he whispered.

Simon pulled away and gave her a wide smile. They stared at each other for a few seconds until their faces started to lean closer slowly. Simon closed his eyes because he's expecting a kiss, but got a question instead from Jeanette.

"Want some ice cream? We didn't have the chance to eat one a while ago" Jeanette asked.

"Huh? What?" Simon opened his eyes.

"I said do you want some ice cream?" she asked again.

"Uh, yeah sure, Hehe" he laughed, but deep inside disappointed.

"Come on, I think we have some cookies and cream at the fridge" Jeanette hopped off from the couch.

"Coming…" Simon sighed as he got up. But in a flash, Jeanette appeared in front of him and gave him a peck in the lips before running away again. Simon stayed frozen in the spot, his heart started to beat faster.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Jeanette asked again.

Simon shook his head to free himself from the trance "Sure…" he said dreamily and walked as if he is drunk.

Jeanette giggled and scampered away towards the kitchen, leaving Simon behind. Simon stopped and murmured to himself "I'm lucky to have her"

_A/N: THE END! Sorry if the ending sucks, just review if you have any reactions towards it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Thank you also for the reviews, I really appreciate them! _


End file.
